


Dr.

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	Dr.

文/方程亦

*温馨提示：把这当作一次旅游吧 像梦境 一层一层  
“-”代表第二层  
“/”代表第一层  
“#”代表现实

^那么开始吧，旅途愉快。^

#  
齿轮轻快地摩擦，蹦出火星。遇上溢漫的汽油，让空气发热膨胀到极点。

有个身影在火海中尖叫着晃动，走着走着，靠近楼梯失足滚了下去。一头撞在墙上。火舌舔上墙面，意图蒸发那抹血液。

-  
“什么罪？”  
“故意杀人”

男人眼神不躲闪，供认不讳，语调平淡无奇，像是早茶过后随口一句调侃。在他眼里看不到所谓的悔过，甚至没有一丝生机。眼睛里唯独拥有的情绪，就是如同豺狼消灭了猎物之后的餍足。

他们对视着，金泰亨能看到对方有双很单纯漂亮的眼睛。他们对视着，金泰亨却觉得他正透过自己，看向身后某个虚无缥缈的远方。仿佛坐在他面前的不是一名警官，而是一段已经淡去的回忆。

他们前言不搭后语地聊了几句，在那之后那人就一直把玩着手里那枚还没有上缴的火机。

这是在搜身的时候搜出来的小玩意，摊开放在手心，机身踩着掌纹，有些凉意，若是稍微包裹住把玩一段时间，很容易染上自己的温度。

金泰亨看着男人骨节分明的手指，缠绕着那层老旧的金属，拇指摁压的地方似乎在摩挲着什么痕迹。等他想要凑近了看，那人却直接将火机递到他面前。

这举动意味着什么，“想看就看吧”，他猜想是这个意思。本来这地方就没什么隐私不是么？一切行动和言语暴露在监控之下，一分一秒，都被装进24h工作的盒子里，被人收进眼底。没什么隐藏掩饰的必要，反正都会被扒的精光。

那人手指一直摩挲的地方，是徒手刻上机身的凹陷的字。有些模糊，但还认得出来，是简略称谓“Dr.”，意味不明。

在这里，特殊的上下级，管理和被管理的关系。充斥着制定的规则，有遵守或违背，还有虚伪的褒奖或是新添的疤。

他们第一次见面的时候，田柾国在他面前从头到脚，一丝不挂。皮肤很白，体格瘦而精，连带着显眼的淤青和伤疤，给他留了很深的印象。看着这具身体，他想起那档案上的白纸黑字，无比明晰地记录着田柾国犯下的暴行。

上面写，田柾国把死者殴打致失去意识，用房间里的摄影机拍摄下了那人身上的每一处伤痕，一边拍，一边用细尖的声音笑着。

影像的中程，田柾国拿着汽油桶，在那人身上泼洒着，接着一脚踹醒了躺在地上不省人事的男人，看他惊慌的爬起，摇头晃脑地后退，嘴里还喊着，原谅我饶了我。撕心裂肺的，在清脆的金属摩擦声后浴过火，变成来自地狱的声音。

影像的结尾，是田柾国的声音。一改先前的尖锐和神经质，语调冷淡平稳，他说，“原谅你是神的事，与我无关。”

比起杀戮，更像是审判，不留任何余地的私人审判。

对卷宗的回忆到这里，金泰亨看向眼前这个人，和影像里的判若两人，极度的疯狂之后是极度的压抑。仿佛逃离火海重归于平静，像只停驻在浪尖的海鸥，身后闪着夕阳炽热的橙色斑痕，水光窥见鸿毛轻飘。

但更多的是，他觉得他像个刚降临于世的孩子。尽管这么形容一个杀人犯很欠妥帖，但他觉得田柾国很干净，说不上来的干净。

没有繁重的行李，身上携带的随身物品只有一本书和一枚燃尽了烟油的火机。铜质金属表皮被磨得发亮，周身有被刮蹭的痕迹。火机被收走的时候，他记得他的眼神始终跟随着，直到那不起眼的玩意从视线里完全消失。

几百号人的监区，送上来的火机个个都锃亮崭新。有人靠着这些勾当互利共生，混得风生水起。把火送到需要讨好的人的嘴边，火星坠上烟草，生出白烟，这阴暗地牢般的世界或许就能勾勒出绚烂的蓝图。

不过，他们当作是救命稻草的东西，在管理者眼里不过是易散的云烟，只吹口气，便没了。

这东西重要吗？金泰亨这么问自己。不过是个点烟的工具，那人却执拗地对他说，“保管好。”

他不是乖乖听人请求就会遵守的类型，但这个人好像成了例外。于是尽管他不抽烟，也把火机带在了身上，形影不离。直到临走，他才明白裤兜里那份下坠的重量到底意味着什么。

-  
夜里的监狱有很多声音。

躲藏在裂缝里的，在白天听不见的声音全都跑出来。细碎的，密集的，一段一段连在一起。如同暴雨过后流动的下水道，脏水敲击爬满青苔的水管，惹人生厌。

困，疲倦，睡不着的焦虑和诡异的求知欲。是金泰亨每夜坐在监视器面前想的事情。当个狱警，这条路是他自己选的，把他人苦口婆心的劝诫全数抛在脑后，丢掉了家，同时也丢掉了地上的光明。

在别人眼里，他即使是挂着牌子的管理者，实际上也行走在无形的牢狱，同那些人生被停滞和终结的人一起，不见天日。

关于这些，金泰亨没什么特别的想法。仅仅是想做，便做了。

来这地方的诱因是一起谋杀案，从他看见那名罪犯的第一眼起，他便对人的“死前”或是“余生”产生了兴趣，想知道更多。

他记得那人犯了死罪，因为将相处多年的妻子杀害并分尸，还把心脏煮熟吃进了肚子里。警察接到报警赶到现场的时候，他已经把家整理得很干净，唯独在餐桌上留着带血的刀叉和白盘。金泰亨问：“为什么？”，男人的答案是，“我太爱她了。”

男人张嘴说话时露出的红色齿缝，是监狱合上的门。而那双眼睛，则是打碎在地上沾了血的白瓷片。

回忆到这里，金泰亨抬起头看着面前遍布的电子屏，他其实很享受这种观察别人生活的差事。千差万别，却又好像如出一辙。

没有电子设备，他的手边经常放着笔和本子。有时画一画监视器里看到的有趣的人，有时写一些在他们身上看到的东西。本子不大，乱七八糟的涂鸦旁边就是一些歪七扭八的字。他是故意把字写成那样的，为了短暂的记录，不为第二次的观看和回忆。

没有突发事件的夜晚总是闲散的，就像今晚，他慢悠悠地转起了笔，把目光放在了屏幕里的76号双人监房。里面住着那个食妻的男人刘放，和今天刚进来的新人田柾国。

这两个男人有两个共同点，第一都背负着人命，第二都沉默寡言。金泰亨看着他们坐在各自的床上，偶尔小幅度地动一动四肢，像是在演一部默片，色彩单调而压抑。

田柾国的手一直在无意识的地摩挲着裤腿，勾带起一截光裸的脚踝。而刘放则一直盯着靠近天花板的那扇小窗，看那生锈的铁柱和微弱倾泻的光线。明明在一个空间，却好似各处异世。 

“你为什么来？”男人终于把视线从窗口收回，他看着天花板，问躺在他下铺的田柾国。问题抛出去了几分钟，仍旧没有得到回答，空气的温度在逐渐冷下去。也许是知道自讨没趣，刘放没再开口，轻微地翻身，逐渐睡去。

他不知道的是，田柾国压根没听见他说的话。那人正戴着耳机，插着老式mp3，循环听着HIM的专辑。厚重的心跳踩着鼓点，从侧躺的枕头不断在耳边刮擦。脑海里盘旋着，放大声音一直重复着那一句，最终也从田柾国的嘴里，轻声唱了出来。

Baby join me in death.

很轻，像句梦话，被戴着监听耳机的金泰亨听见了。温润，清冷，沙哑的，很好听的声音。

-  
那天晚上田柾国没睡着。

他最讨厌的东西就是摄像头，那夜晚中带有侵犯意味的红色光点，像是丛林里野兽专注的目光，让他四肢瘫软无心逃跑。他睡得很浅，还做了恶梦，他梦见那个接待他的狱警，那个问他问题的好看男人，变成了一只张着血盆大嘴的老虎，露着獠牙挥舞着巨大的爪子向他扑过来。

黄黑色的花纹，以极快的速度靠近着，紧张，压迫感，振聋发聩的喘息声像海浪，一个劲地往耳朵里灌。湿润的长着倒刺的舌尖近在眼前，他想，会被吃干抹净吧？如果第一下直接从脖子咬下来，也许会死得很痛快，在看到老虎红色上颚的一瞬间，便坠入了名叫死亡的深海，永久沉底。

但是在那之前，他醒了，老虎没有给他死的机会。睁眼的一瞬间，他才想起来去记那人的名字。廉价的塑料薄膜包裹着的东西，就挂在胸前，一张板正的证件照，和一个寓意听起来很宏伟的名字。金泰亨。

那人和他对上视线，放轻了声音透过铁栏门说，“起床了。”

早起的声音沙哑又低沉，说者无心听者有意。传到田柾国的耳朵里，这句催促性感得不像话。于他而言，他会死皮赖脸地继续躺着，以换取更多声这样的催促。

那人说完便打开喇叭开到最大音量循环播放，老旧粗糙的声音和监狱里的广播混杂在一起，惹得人太阳穴直跳。

田柾国盯着他被制服包裹住的神秘身体，从后颈到肩膀，再从蝴蝶骨到腰线，越过起伏饱满的臀，长而直的腿，直到脚踝。

这些点连起来，像片叶子，绿色的，新生的，含着生命力。

他想起第一次见面时那人看他的眼神，带着渴求，坚定而热烈。昨夜坐在红色眼睛背后的人，就是金泰亨吧。他所感受到的那种窥视感，不仅仅来源于不间断工作的机器。那窥视是有感情的，视线带有温度的，也许偶尔还会在他身上产生意想不到的思考。他在他眼里是这样的存在，田柾国这么猜想。

那人转过来的第二圈，他站起身，手抓着门栏问，“为什么？”

只是含着一点疑问，他想知道为什么那个人对待他的态度像是抱有偏爱。目的不明，他想撬开金泰亨的嘴，拨开那人的舌，看看底下藏着的到底是糖，还是刀片。

抛出问题，他没期待过回答。他知道那人不会留给他谈话的机会，当然那些人更不会。他看着那人靠近，随即不动声色地放慢了步伐，他听见他说，“好奇，因为对你好奇。”

好奇。一种对来源未知的事物很普遍很简单的情绪。田柾国看得见金泰亨眼睛里闪烁着的东西，那种东西他曾经也有过。那是没了解没得到之前的，像是打在血管里如兴奋剂一般的东西。那东西驱动着自己，让他感觉似乎追寻的一切都有了方向。在血液里兴奋着，跳动着，循环着。

热度会维持好一阵，接着逐渐降温，直到最后完全冷却。

他看着金泰亨离开的背影，说出了最后一句话，“完全冷却。”

金泰亨的回答很合理。对一个穿越一整条地铁线只为将人推进火海的人产生好奇，这理由中规中矩，是意想之中。

田柾国看着那人走过的铁栏前，一些不堪入耳的言语和轻浮的口哨声四处呼应。管不好嘴的人即使身体被关在监狱里，肮脏的灵魂仍能够自由出入。他调高了耳机的音量，想去寻那人脸上的表情，却意外寻到了那人转身时上扬挑衅的嘴角。

关在笼子里的发情牲畜。  
金泰亨在心底这么评价那些人。

刚来那会儿，那种视线让他浑身不自在，像是被最深的下水道取出的脏水，缓慢地涂满赤裸的全身。精神上，身体上，黏腻完美得令人作呕。

他记得当时逃似地跑到厕所，对着积灰的洗手池干呕，那发黄结垢的脏污，却把他刺激得更甚。最后直到同事发现不对劲赶来，他才吐完了最后一口酸水，腮帮子完全麻掉，眼角发红。

“其实你没必要在意他们说的话的。”他的同事这么跟他说，算是劝慰，算是开导。可是人长了耳朵，怎么能听不见别人说的话呢。被别人说出来了，和自己相关的，怎么能不在意。

金泰亨缓缓抬头，看见满是斑点痕迹的镜子里印着他的狼狈。他当时就发誓，再也不要这样。

我听见了，在不在意，是我自己的事。而他们没管好嘴巴，说出口了，是他们的事。该闭嘴该狼狈的是他们，我不应该有任何多余的负面情绪。

田柾国看见金泰亨停下了步子，用最大限度的视野将那些疯子装进眼里，然后竖起了中指，笑着说了句，

“Shut up and go fuck yourself.”

田柾国相信这一定不是金泰亨第一次做出反抗，但是一定是金泰亨笑得最灿烂坦荡的一次。他看见那人转身对上他的眼睛，眼里含着神秘的笑意。好像在说着，好奇吗？好奇我怎么变得如此直白与野蛮的吗？

好奇。田柾国默默回答。更好奇当你知道我曾用算不上肮脏但绝非完全纯洁的眼神看过你，你会做出什么反应。

-  
金泰亨走后，监区开始集体劳改。  
田柾国和刘放被分配到草坪除草。

男人走到他身边，想起早上他看金泰亨的眼神，有一句没一句地试探问，“关于金警官，你很在意？”见田柾国没搭腔，经过昨晚的冷落他也习惯了，于是开始自说自话，“金警官，听说是因为我才转职做狱警的。”

“我和他第一次见面是两年前，在我被铐上手铐从法院移交到监狱的时候，金警官就站在车旁。我们对上视线，即使那感觉转瞬即逝，我也能察觉到他对我莫名其妙的好奇。”

“他看我的眼神，就像是狼直勾勾地盯着猎物，跑了两三百步用厚重的爪子将其扑倒踩在脚下。那感觉有些疼，但似乎我不反感，还有些享受。”

“我很享受他看我的眼神。那眼神是和别人不一样的。那让我感觉我还活着，而不是和那个女人一起死在了两年前。”

田柾国知道刘放口中的那个女人指的是自己的妻子，当时案件的普及程度不亚于新闻联播。他记得当时在实时新闻播报上，男人的表情，没有懊悔，没有遗憾，有的只是满足，是那种完成了一生中最重要的事之后，可以直接赴死的满足。但是他还活着。到现在，还活了两年。刘放被判了死刑，缓刑两年执行。

快到执行时间了吧，田柾国想。

“我马上就要回到她身边了，回到我曾经挚爱的女人那儿。但是在那之前，我很想带另一个人去见她。那个人是我现在的挚爱，让我这两年不至于像个行尸走肉一般活着的人。”

“金泰亨，金警官。”

这些话，伴随着除草机的巨大噪音挤进了田柾国的耳朵里，一字不落地，持续刺激着他。握着手柄的力度增大了，然而他却说，“看着我说做什么？和我有什么关系？”

刘放听了之后笑了。笑得没什么声音，嘴巴偶尔大幅度地仰合，身体一直夸张地抖个不停。田柾国是背对着他，背影似乎有些迟疑和犹豫。他说的话不真，也不假，真假参半。他没指望田柾国完全听明白他说的话，一个将死之人，可不能有什么没完了的执念。

“是和你没关系，聊聊而已。哦对了，最后一句，听说金警官喜欢男人。”刘放笑着说完话，不再在田柾国身边黏着，去了更远的地方完成除草任务。

周遭的噪音和男人说过的话，掺杂在一起，围绕在田柾国的身边久久没能离去。他不知道那人和他说这些话的真正目的，像是临死前诉说心事，又像是临死前无惧示威。尤其是最后一句话，像是揪着他的耳朵故意说给他听的。他的直觉告诉自己，他被挑衅了。

接下来的日子似乎很平静，刘放没有再和田柾国说些莫名其妙的自白。耳边清静了，屁事也少了，人闲下来，他反而觉得自己越来越在意金泰亨。

日子一天一天过得也没有比外面慢多少。一切都像是傍晚的海面，在涨潮前风平浪静。暗流涌来的时候，让人猝不及防。

-  
他就像阳光下的阴冷，格格不入。不期待别人理解，但渴望别人远离。

这是金泰亨写在本子上的，用来形容田柾国的话。旁边用简单的线条勾勒出那人穿囚服劳作的样子，清瘦，冷淡，生人勿近。

有人跟他搭话，他不做反应，于是他们自觉没趣离开了。很简单的方式，规避了一切麻烦。会有人不爽，觉得他心高气傲，想去比试比试又忌惮他“杀人犯”的头衔。

田柾国杀人的原因，他当然知道。那个葬身火海的男人，是个十恶不赦的虐童者。而证据影像里所记录的田柾国的形象，和那人完美重叠。喜欢用细尖的笑声，拍摄受害者身上的伤和疤痕，高清，近景，从头到脚。

一年前，死过一个小孩。是火灾引起的吸入性窒息死亡，就在那该死的男人的近郊大别墅里。

火灾的起因，是被囚禁的孩子想要引起路人注意，而发出声音呼救这个方法等同于自取灭亡。手脚上的铁链就像是可视的牢笼，剥夺行动能力的基础上还斩断了他求生的前路。

田柾国当时在场，为了完成自然写生的作业，他独自一人晃到了近郊画画。他以为是普通的家庭失火，直到报了警，看见消防员一前一后抬着担架，从里面抬出一具赤裸小孩的尸体时才发觉，事情没有他想的这么简单。

青紫的，猩红的伤口或疤，像沾了水的纸巾，晕满全身。吻痕，毒打，烟蒂烧灼，这些本不该出现在一个孩子身上的痕迹，刺痛了他的双眼。如果再早一点转头，如果不那么闲散，这个孩子，或许就有获救的机会。但是这些如果都不成立，全数毁在他手里了。

自责和后悔开始疯长。

金泰亨猜想，田柾国身上的伤，都是他自己造成的吧，为了达到和那孩子共情的效果。他把他自己变成了那个孩子，于是复仇这个目的，就来得顺其自然。

窗外的阳光正好，现在是难得的自由活动时间。金泰亨看见田柾国拿了书走到长椅上，躺了下来。

那本不算太厚的书，田柾国从来没看过。而不作为书的用途，倒是被开发了不少。他见他拿去当过枕头，用作手臂锻炼的道具，又或是现在，阳光下制造阴凉的绝佳遮光物。

田柾国脸上盖着书，在长椅上睡下了。金泰亨看着他肆意搭在椅子上的腿，线条饱满而流畅，整体上像只假寐的野豹，周身有临敌前的安静和警惕。

有个脑袋光溜的人在慢慢靠近，这人是监区里出了名的刺头，罪不至死，但叠加犯下的次罪和纪律让刑期几乎翻了一番。

金泰亨看见这人的手在口袋里摸摸搜搜，似乎在掏什么东西，毫不掩饰的敌意写在脸上，而他面朝的方向，正是田柾国所躺下的长椅。光头一脸凶神恶煞，那龇牙咧嘴的凶样子让一些没胆子的人为他让了道。

大概以长椅为圆心，半径1.5m以外，围了一圈闲闲散散看戏的。有人手里拿着羽毛球拍子晃来晃去的，身在曹营心在汉。他们默契地围成一圈，给好戏中央的两位主角创造良好的空间，再假装干自己的事，掩人耳目。

一支被磨尖的牙刷炳，也可以用作残暴的凶器，可以刺入人的身体，让鲜红的血流出来。

金泰亨目睹了全程，包括那牙刷柄忽而改变的运动轨迹。意外发生的时候，就好似身份完全调转，光头变成了猎物，田柾国成了狩猎者。沉睡的豹子露出了獠牙，扑向无知的野猪，平和的空气被痛苦的嘶喊声撕破，一场挑衅游戏就这样结束了。囚服被染成红色，倒在地上粘上尘土，两个人都狼狈不堪，但胜者很明显。

挑事者贱。调了监控发现是光头先捅了一把田柾国，在那之后田柾国所有的行为都可以视作正当防卫。当然，金泰亨看得出他是故意的，呆在这种阴郁沉重的地方，憋惯了迟早会出事，将错就错，只是为了发泄一些无处宣泄的情绪罢了。

人被紧急送到医护部处理伤口，田柾国受了外伤，后背到右肩，被划了一道长长的口子，渗着血；光头被打了，就外观而言暂时还看不出什么，他却咿咿呀呀叫苦不迭。金泰亨抱臂靠在门旁看着，视线寻着田柾国，发觉那人在不着痕迹地回避他。

光头被罚进了禁闭室，田柾国则被金泰亨拐进了审讯室。

“你和我有什么好谈的？”田柾国很纳闷，为什么金泰亨会找他单独谈话。有张桌子，横在他们中间，明明面对着面，却好像把人和人的距离拉开了好远。就好像我正对着他，他看不见我背后的伤口。他正对我，我也不知道他身后藏着什么。

“我支开了警卫，也叫人关掉了监听，他们能看到的只有画面。所以，你看起来有些话想对我说，是什么呢？”男人翘着二郎腿坐在自己面前，似乎他要求他开口这件事，一切都是合乎逻辑，理所应当。

“我有什么话要对你说呢？”田柾国也翘起二郎腿，双手交叉交叠在膝盖，学着金泰亨的样子。

“你自己想，我有的是时间跟你耗。在这里，大家都闲得很不是吗？为了消遣，可以打架甚至可以流血不是么？”金泰亨把面前那杯茶，推到了田柾国面前，有淡淡的清香，还冒着热气。

田柾国选择沉默，沉默了二十分钟。其实他和光头打架的时候，有过几句耳语。那人说是刘放让他来的，希望在这个长椅躺着的人，身上能有个出血的大窟窿。刘放让他带话，说田柾国你和我是一类人。他们怎么可能是一类人呢？他想抓着刘放的领子骂，你求的是同死，我他妈求的是共生。

大概走针经过八点整，再开始旋转的时候，他喝掉那杯凉掉的茶，开口了。

“我觉得我不是第一次见你。我是说，第一次看到你的时候，那种莫名的熟悉感让我以为你也许是我的熟人。”

“像是认识了很久一般的，隔了许多年再次见到那样，说不上来的感觉。可你见我好像是第一次，新生的好奇和求知欲盖过了一切。你靠得太近，我来不及看清你。”田柾国捏紧了手里的纸杯，顿了顿。

“我靠你靠得很近吗？我还在克制着距离，怕吓着你呢。”男人扬起嘴角轻轻笑着，眼睛变得弯弯的。这张脸笑起来似乎比同龄人小了好几岁。这个距离看过去，田柾国这才发现男人的鼻尖有颗痣，落点精致又巧妙。

“你对我的好奇会消失，我对你的也是。关于我的事，想必你都翻了个底朝天了吧，我就不用多说了。”田柾国继续说，只是视线不再集中在那人身上，转移到了桌子的一个尖角上。“你通过监控监视我，实际上我也通过监控在看你。”

在夜里，通过那微弱的光点，在脑海里描摹你白天的样子，看着我的样子，每个眼神停留，每句话的结尾。然后进入梦里，再次见到你，看见你站在路灯下，一上一下抛着烟盒，嘴唇动着，但不知道你在说什么。

我记得你说你不抽烟，会把我的火机保管好，放在裤袋里，无时无刻。但梦的终结，你把香烟咬在嘴里，火柴划出的亮光在黑夜里迅速熄灭，化成白烟。

“你梦到我了吧。梦到我没保管好你的火机。”  
“再想想，还梦到什么了？”金泰亨伸手松了风纪扣，动了动僵直的脖子。

男人说的话就如同一把把生锈的钥匙，趴在顶端，伸手去够埋在脑海深处的锁，一个个试错，再打开，迎接一段又一段似乎不属于自己的记忆。还梦到了什么，他梦见与此时此刻相同的场景，金泰亨解开了他的手铐，斜倚在桌边，居高临下地看着他。

眼睛是笑着的，微凉的手抚上他的脸，他情不自禁地瑟缩，想要转移视线，却好像被提前预知了一样，被禁锢住下巴动弹不得。温热的呼吸靠得越来越近，他只觉得夜里的那点温度都能将他融化。

那人的手伸进他宽大的囚服衣袖，顺着小臂向上，指尖一路挑拨到脖颈，轻轻掐住，限制一半呼吸，倾泻一半呓语。

当金泰亨的嘴唇贴上来，他耳边响起刘放说的话，“金泰亨喜欢男人。”想起光头的挑衅，“你和我不过是一类人，你和我用一样的眼光看他。”

是又怎样，是又怎样。

/  
“是又怎样？”

金泰亨无所谓地回答，再抬头看那个衣装整齐的人，嘴角翘着，表情欠得不行，刚才却蹭着鼻尖问他，“你是不是对我有意思？”

田柾国，这片监区的最高管理者。此时此刻，正和一名罪犯隔着一张桌子和一杯茶调情。他喜欢好看的人，喜欢性格硬的人，他很喜欢金泰亨，从第一眼起。尽管金泰亨是他的犯人。

“你觉得你对我的感觉是个错误吗？”他凑得更近，想看清那人回答时脸上每个表情。“要继续错下去吗？”他继续问。

“将错就错。”金泰亨倔强地笑道。

他们第一次见面的时候，金泰亨在他面前从头到脚，一丝不挂。健康的淡麦色皮肤，体格瘦而精，连带着显眼的淤青和伤疤，还有大腿上那块烧痕，给他留了很深的印象。看着这具身体，他想起那档案上的白纸黑字，无比明晰地记录着金泰亨犯下的暴行。

上面写，金泰亨把死者殴打致失去意识，用房间里的摄影机拍摄下了那人身上的每一处伤痕，一边拍，一边用细尖的声音笑着。

影像的中程，金泰亨拿着汽油桶，在那人身上泼洒着，接着一脚踹醒了躺在地上不省人事的男人，看他惊慌的爬起，摇头晃脑地后退，嘴里还喊着，原谅我饶了我。撕心裂肺的，在清脆的金属摩擦声后浴过火，变成来自地狱的声音。

影像的结尾，是金泰亨的声音。一改先前的尖锐和神经质，语调平淡超脱，他说，“去死吧，王八蛋。”

然后摄像机被调转过来，出现金泰亨的脸。他表情夸张，咧着嘴笑，手指纤长竖着中指，眼角泛着泪光，周身陷入火海。噼里啪啦的声音随着那红色的巨兽，离他越来越近，越来越近。他一边笑一边倒退着，倒退着，影像结束了。

这影像被刻成碟，附上一封检举信送到了警察局。他给了警方打开他家门的钥匙，还有那个死去男人犯罪的全部证据。

各式各样的照片，堆成箱的录影带，长发短发，头部四肢，红绿青紫。田柾国从来没有见过如此静默沉重的抓捕现场，他看着那些证据和坐在床边面无表情的人，心脏就像是被人狠狠踩着，无法跳动那般痛苦。

金泰亨入狱之后，田柾国把证据申请来仔细看了一遍。那些照片里的男孩女孩，个顶个的好看。天真无邪的脸上，各式的伤痕，成了那火海葬身男人眼里病态脆弱的美。所有的一切都在往两个字上引——虐童。

为了满足自己扭曲的欲望，把人的身体当作廉价的画纸肆意染上罪恶的颜色。

恶心，残忍，该死。但不该这样死。

在箱子的底部，有一张看起来最有年代感的照片，上面写的日期是13年前。田柾国缓慢地将它翻过面，看到了预想到的人。那个孩子，血糊了半张脸，眼睛没有高光也没看镜头，是小时候的金泰亨。那模样印刻在田柾国眼底，即使做好了提前的心理准备，也剥夺了他一半呼吸。

现在的金泰亨看起来和普通人别无二异，只是他不说，便没人知道他承受过的痛苦和时间淡不掉的伤。

口无遮拦，和犯人们经常发生口角，严重的时候会打架关禁闭，出来之后屡教不改一切照常，像把锈了很多年突然磨锋利的刀，可以伤害他人的同时，也会伤害自己。而当你目光温柔试图靠近，他便像是逃离噩梦一般逃离你。

因自身背负的痛苦太过剧烈而变得戒备，每当有人将视线集中在自己身上时，第一反应永远是逃。想要逞强，反而更显脆弱。

/  
“我对你这么好你就不能对我客气点？”

在两人变得亲近之前，自由时间里，田柾国经常莫名其妙地凑到金泰亨面前，不是套近乎，就是莫名其妙找话说，上赶着找骂，摆在台面上的撩骚。随身带点什么小零食，小水果，有事没事往人面前晃一晃，小学生追意中人的把戏。

金泰亨是他的意中人吗？是吧，算是吧。田柾国自问自答。他见不得那人在一旁暗自神伤的样子，就算是从他嘴里听到“滚开”，“不用”，“我谢谢你”这些字眼，也比要命的沉默好。

“你怎么对我好了？”金泰亨躲避着对视撇开脸回答，脚踩着足球动来动去。“给点吃的就是对我好了？那要我趴在地上扮演猫，转一圈蹭蹭你的腿再冲你叫几声吗？”他转过头，朝田柾国笑了笑。

田柾国望着那双什么情绪都没有的眼睛，心脏猛得抽痛，然后他很响亮地甩了自己一巴掌。他说，“对不起我错了。然后你可不可以别他妈那样笑了。”

凭着田柾国的手劲，那半张脸一下子就红起来了。再配上他无比真挚的道歉和直白的粗口，那场面实在是搞笑。大概是听见那句话憋了一阵子笑，后果就是在那之后金泰亨笑得停不下来，边笑边往他身上靠，“操，神经病啊。”

紧接着这个被骂作神经病的人也跟着笑了，笑得格外猖狂，具有穿透力的声音传了很远。

当天下午犯人们就传出了狱长疯了准备越狱的消息，监狱里吵得不可开交。只见田柾国拿个大喇叭，走一圈喊一圈，“不信谣不传谣啊，不信谣不传谣。”然后一栏门上踹了一脚狠的，露出了他的招牌笑容，搞得人心惶惶。

因为金泰亨情况特殊，整个区的狱警几乎都对他抱有同情，有什么好处也会多给他一点。然后有些心眼跟针孔一般小的人就不乐意了，一旦产生空间，就会有意去挤兑金泰亨。而后者似乎习以为常，依旧我行我素。甚至在公共区域公开挑衅，“要耍把戏，阳的阴的尽管来，我陪你玩。”

于是等到阴把戏耍到了头上，金泰亨才觉得自己是真他妈单纯。不知道他们串通了厨师，往晚饭里下了什么药，总之吃了之后人不太好。

心跳加速，浑身发热，两眼昏花。许久没碰的那玩意儿，都渐渐有了升旗的迹象。操他妈是春药。就在他拽得二五八万站在饭厅里，喘着粗气对着空气破口大骂的时候，田柾国在这个不偏不倚的时机出现了。

刚好吃完饭准备晚巡，就看到了金泰亨在食堂里发疯。红着脸，骂人的时候一晃一晃的，身上散发出某种男人看了都知道的危险讯息。暗自骂了声，他阔步上前把人带进了自己的宿舍，喊来了医生。

“没办法，要么忍，要么做。”医生看了眼，说完这句话就关上门走了，留着田柾国在原地发愁。

“喂，你还好吗？”田柾国瞥了眼自己床上躺着的人，不看不知道，一看就立马收回了视线。真要命。

那人撕扯着自己的衣领，面色潮红，皱着眉头，嘴里不清不楚地在骂些什么难听的字眼。之后他看过来，声音低沉嘶哑对田柾国说，  
“…转过去。”  
“你…房间里没有监控吧？”

“没有。”田柾国如实回答，看着门有些不知所措。

“要不我出去吧？”他迈向门，伸手转了两下门把手，发现奇迹般的，他妈的这破门打不开了。他早去检修部说这门跟活了似的，自己想开就开想锁就锁。好了，现在他是出不去了，这事也不好张扬，还能怎么办呢？

这宿舍里全是田柾国的味道，这是金泰亨被扶到这儿来就注意到的事实。

因为那该死的药，他现在对一切都敏感得很，气味，触碰，甚至呼吸都在试图将他最后一丝理智击碎。

/  
“这门坏了，自己锁上了怎么办？”

田柾国的声音在独处时就会变得比平时低一点，金泰亨知道。这人的声音和空气融合地很完美，每一次呼吸，都好像在和他接吻。他看着那人老实的背影，开始在脑海里想象。

想象那双手的温度，想象它们在自己身上游走，时而用力时而轻柔，从脖子到脚踝，每个角落。

还有那张好看的嘴，带着湿热的呼吸，喷洒在他的耳侧和前胸，引起阵阵颤栗。如果那人凑上前来和他接吻，他会含住他的下唇，反复的勾勒和吮吸，再舔舐那人柔软的舌，彼此呼吸交融。

就在田柾国闭着眼在脑海里无数次吟唱“色即是空空即是色”时，耳边就传来了变调的喘息声。低骂一声操，他到底犯了什么罪要遭受如此折磨。

他想起了第一次见面的那天，全数装进眼底的那人的裸体，原来他对一个人的想法真的可以从一而终。他想起那双长腿，肩膀，腰线，想起那些时间都掩盖不了的疤。他曾被人那样对待，在身上留下了这些痕迹。

“喂，你发什么疯，我不是让你转过去…”金泰亨被突然转身抱上来的田柾国吓了一跳，现在算是完全不需要理智了。

“我只是突然想起你需要一个拥抱。”  
那人伏在他耳边呢喃，放在腰间的手越收越紧。

拥抱。一个没有什么特殊意义的拥抱，温柔又沉重，无需过多的言语好像就能确切传达想表达的感情。当然这是田柾国的想法。而金泰亨怎么想呢，他只觉得这个人声音真好听，这人身上的味道好闻到让人疯狂。

察觉到怀里的人开始推搡，田柾国低头一看，就看见金泰亨皱着眉头咬牙说，“能别再抱了吗，我快遭不住了…你知道我什么状况还抱我，火上浇油…”

话还没说完，就觉得有什么东西抵着自己，低头一看，金泰亨不安地舔了舔唇，完蛋，可能他刚才脑海里所上演的戏码即将成为现实。

“…你不要，我就不会碰你。这点意志力我还是有点的。”田柾国深吸了一口气，看着他，耐心地等待他的回答。实际上他早就知道金泰亨的回答，只是他自己在忌惮，忌惮他的触碰是否会让金泰亨想起不美好的回忆。

金泰亨绝对是厌恶别人的触碰的。如果我碰他，让他觉得恶心了，我该怎么办，可能会难受到快死掉吧。

“你刚不就碰了我么？我有反感吗？我骂了你吗？我打了你吗？”致命四连问，把田柾国问愣了。“推你一下还不是因为我他妈被下药了，被你这么一碰压根受不住，不硬不是人。”

田柾国曾想，在操场无人的角落，和他谈话的时候不断靠近，趁机亲下去，用舌头抵达他口腔里的每个角落，吮吸他的嘴唇，让他只能用鼻子呼吸，然后越来越过分，看他双腿瘫软只能挂在自己身上。

当然，目前为止都是他的想法。这种漫无边际的想法，就像看不见的客人，在他脑海里来了又走，浮现又消失。然而现在全都可以实现了。

“是。不硬不是人。”田柾国笑了，庆幸金泰亨这么开朗地化解了他所有的疑虑。

他看着那人不受控制的红脸，越看越稀罕。他现在能够笃定地确认了，面前这个人就是他的意中人。安静的，吵闹的，无念无想的样子，张着尖牙破口大骂的样子。还有此时此刻，他心里想了无数次的，金泰亨迫切需要他的样子。

逃离噩梦，亲手将那个男人埋葬火海之后，这是第一次金泰亨被他人触碰。

那人的体温，身上的味道，和怎么都敌不过的腕力将他温柔地禁锢住，在一个完全不属于他的未知的领域里。

像是刚学游泳的时候，被人托着身体，脚够不着地，虚无地漂浮着，重心和安全感成为种子寄托在别人身上。若是不信任，那种子必将被水淹没，死在恐惧里。

而现在，泳池变成了海，脚底的深度变大，视野的广度变宽，他知道无论如何身边那人都会同他共浮沉。

他忘情地抚摸亲吻对方的身体，伸腿勾缠那劲瘦的腰身，他们的欲望断成寸，在彼此连结的身体里时进时出。把隐秘的爱意夹杂在吻痕里，在黑夜里大声诉说被众人抵触的禁忌。

世上没有纯粹的暗也没有纯粹的亮，只要有光，影子便会如影随形，快乐如此，痛苦也是如此。

一息一瞬，火光在夜里摇曳又消失。这不是金泰亨第一次在田柾国面前玩起这个老旧的火机。

来回几次，伴随着金属摩擦的脆响，他们的四周彻底陷入黑暗。田柾国看他玩得起劲，伸手想要，刚拿过放在手心，拇指往下一扫，空有那声音混着几点细小的火星。

“啊，没油了。”他说道。

当然第二天，那扇门能打开了。同时，田柾国看向它的眼神也缓和了很多，甚至心里在夸，坏得真是巧。

要出门的时候田柾国往金泰亨腰上揽了揽，像只大型犬一样朝他脖子间埋，越埋越低，最后鼻子猛吸了一口，拉开衣领在他光裸的胸前落下一枚吻。然后开窗，通风，销毁“犯罪”证据。

“你怎么看起来这么熟练？惯犯？”金泰亨假装白了他一眼，脸冷下来了。“理论惯犯，实践还是第一次。怎么样还满意吗？”田柾国答道。

他们分开离开了房间，一前一后，像错开的两段时空。

这样的关系有多脆弱，他们都知道。他们之间产生的感情就像是门上锈迹斑驳的铁皮，摇摇欲坠，再降一场雨，很容易就脱落了。

但田柾国还是执着地问，他问他，“你觉得你对我的感觉是个错误吗？”金泰亨也倔强地回答，“将错就错。”

这其实就意味着金泰亨觉得他们之间，是个错误。但不是所有的错误都需要被纠正，他们彼此默认，从始而终。

/  
这天放公假，表现良好的犯人有一次集中看电影的机会。城里的几个监区都聚在一起，大概是入狱以来氛围最轻松的一次。

影厅是个临时搭建的公共操场，有些风。在影片还没有开始播放的时候，金泰亨一直盯着那块白色的幕布看。田柾国发现了，也跟着盯。

那块白色被风吹得一上一下，有点像呼吸，有点像脉动。而它磕碰身后支撑架的轻响，有点像心跳。有节奏感的，咚咚，咚咚，活着一般。

电影开始播放了，是意料之中的又红又专的电影。田柾国看着那人专注的侧脸，思绪有些走神。恍惚间，他只觉得这巨大的操场，所有别的人都消失了，只剩下他和金泰亨两个人。

临时搭建的放映场，幕布开始变大，在投影仪射出的光束中高频闪回，让人分不清到底是仪器出了问题还是大脑的神经在放肆燃烧。

色块开始交错又重叠，卡顿的影像，耳边放大的戛然而止的尖叫，那赤红色的火海，宛若电影的初始，又好似电影的终结。

当一切回归正常，他揉了揉眼睛看向方才仿佛出现故障的电影，视线定格投射在幕布的两个男人身上。

电影像是被编辑成了两个分镜，左边和右边放着的是完全相反的两种视野。如同人与镜子相对，构建出完美的镜像。而那两个男人，正是金泰亨和他自己。左边的影像里，左上角的细小字眼标着1，他是狱警，金泰亨是罪犯；右边，则标着2，他是罪犯而金泰亨是狱警。

那些场景飞快地从他眼前掠过，几帧几帧，印象较为深刻的画面刻在他脑海里。

初见，火机，食妻的男人；光头，打架，审讯室的疑问。

他对这些似乎并不熟悉，又似乎并不是完全不熟悉。藕断丝连的记忆残存着，像缺失了关键图块的拼图，田柾国开始觉得迷茫。他看向金泰亨，那人也正盯着幕布，皱着好看的眉头。

#  
那监视器里的画面，装着金泰亨和田柾国的那个操场越变越小，直到出画。

这个地方到处都贴着一个显著的标志，红色的圆圈里，写着“Dr.”

这是目前为止最大的造梦计划，是一位匿名人召集各界的精英才士所研发的。研究人员多为医生和教授，在研究初期就沿用了这个简略称谓作为计划的名字。

在研究有了建树之后，才添加了新的含义：D意味着dream，r意味着reset。为的是制造新的梦境，了解一些难破的案子里犯罪嫌疑人打算闭口不谈带进监狱永久埋葬的东西。他们将故事重组结合，或许就能查明一切的源头。

“你们觉得他们开始发觉了吗？这个为他们营造的世界并不普通。”一个穿着白大褂的男人守在满是监控屏幕的电脑前问道。

“或许没有吧。”另一个白大褂看向了身后的透明实验室，那里放着两张床，床上躺着两个男人，头部被包裹在精密的仪器里，似乎正在熟睡。

“计划实行多久了？”  
“大概一周左右了，最后最关键的时期，如果梦境没有发生坍塌，很有可能他们就永远醒不来。”

“用来区分的东西是一直跟着他们的吧？”  
“之前看来是，现在还没出现。”

/  
最后电影的结尾，开始有了声音。画面一黑，音响里传出类似木头燃烧噼里啪啦的声音，热浪也在里面横冲直撞。

镜头亮了，对准了地上躺着的一个男人，浑身是伤。那或轻或重的伤伴随着画外重叠的细尖笑声，游走在幕布上的每个角落。

”要拍清楚了，不然不好看。“一个男人的声音说着，镜头怼得更近了些。“这里也，还有这里。”是另一个男人的声音在附和。

大概是拍得差不多了，镜头离远了些，能看见躺着那人被打肿流血的脸和一只拿着汽油桶正在倒的手。

“差不多了，该把他踢醒了。”掌镜人似乎在对另一个人说着什么。紧接着地上的男人就被狠狠地踢了一脚，直中腹部，让他清醒之后猛烈地咳了起来。

那男人肿胀的眼睛刚睁开一点，看见画外人就像是见到死神一样，一个劲的边后退边求饶，口齿不清地大喊着，“请原谅我吧！请饶了我吧！”神色惊恐地退到了楼梯边。

“嚓”，一下。“嚓”，两下。

一枚被点燃的火机朝男人扔过去，瞬间漫起的黑烟和火焰像是打开了他凄厉尖叫的阀门。画面里他的衣物被烧穿，皮肤被溶掉了一层又一层，发白，然后变粉，最后发黑。他痛苦地退了一步，两步，然后摔下了楼梯，撞得墙体发出闷响。

画面摇晃着，像是准备调转方向。在电影的结尾，两个男人出现在了镜头里，大笑着说，“终于，结束了。”

“我们的噩梦，终于结束了。”

幕布外的他们面面相觑，走到一起并肩站着。金泰亨在口袋里掏了两把，拿出那枚火机放在掌心。田柾国也莫名其妙在制服上衣口袋里摸出了一枚一模一样的火机。

老旧的，被磨花的机身上刻着“Dr.”字母。意味不明。

“喂，田柾国，电影看完了怎么办？”金泰亨随手把火机扔进了垃圾桶，拍了拍手。周围的犯人们好像突然就都回来了，像是从来没离开过。

“看完了那就，回去呗。”田柾国路过一位同事，那人正在浑身上下摸着，似乎在找什么。“给你，我不抽烟。”他把那枚火机轻巧地甩了出去，被那人接在手里。

对了，忘了说，电影结尾的那两个男人，就是金泰亨和田柾国。

#  
“计划，可能失败了。他们并没有要醒来的意思，而且用来区分现实和梦境的火机都丢了，他们再也走不出来了。”

白大褂坐在电脑前叹了一口气。手边的证据箱子里，最顶上有张被挑出来的照片，照片里有两个男孩，流着血，没看镜头，脆弱但美丽。

金泰亨和田柾国，是13年前惊天虐童案中的受害者。长大之后，金泰亨为了复仇一直在暗中调查；田柾国为了协助复仇成了警察，在复仇成功之后转职成了狱警，二人依旧形影不离。

相爱的他们一同完成了一次犯罪，两人从不幸命运的起点就被绑在一起，从始至终。

而警方只能禁锢他们的身体，因为自由的灵魂无法被逮捕。

#  
躺在床上的两个男人，还在睡着。他们在梦里浅浅吟唱：  
baby join me in death

-end-

注：  
*梦境发生的故事和出现的人不全与现实对应，毕竟是第三方所造，其作用是引出事件本质，展露二人心境

*剧情虚构 请勿模仿  
一遍不懂 多来几遍 感谢阅读


End file.
